In The Principal's Office
by Queaky
Summary: Link is sent to the Principal's office and he has a conversation there that maybe continued into a story if I get enough reviews, but for now will be listed as complete. I hope you enjoy :D!


**AN: **_Hey, People, just wanted to let you know that my little story 'Link's Return' has not been abandoned but, as I was working a series of other ideas slipped into my mind and I decided to take a little break… meaning, I'm going to write a few more chapters before a post… so, you have a bigger span to read and I'll have a little more to write other things and more chapters. I hope that's ok… but, if you think it's not than feel free to tell me off, appropriately. Thanks, ___

"Link! Pay attention!" The screech of the bird like teacher yelled in her extremely shrill voice at the young man. Her beady black eyes peering down on him like a vulture… was that hunger gliding in and out of view.

The blonde young man stared at her and opened is mouth to speak but, fell short as he realized, his nosy class was staring, angrily, at him. To his dismay the only sound that came out was. "Doowah?"

The whole class burst out into giggles at the lad as he dropped his head in immediate shame.

"Well, Mr. Hudson… as you have disrupted your class for the seventh time this week, I shall have to punish you…" The smirk of Mido Fury was caught by a swift glance of the odd-ball teacher and she added with a devilish smile, "And your classmates, for their unruly behavior."

"But, we didn't do an-"The burly muscled chest of Mr. Fury was shoved back down into his seat by the small loved hand of Ms. Labrie.

"I didn't ask for a debate did I, Mr. Fury? If, I had then I would have asked Miss Poe to do so." The woman turned swiftly on her heels and headed back to her desk and smiled. She sat down and grabbed a purple and silver laced pen and quickly scribbled on a small sticky note. "Mr. Hudson, please, read to the class what has been written on this sticky note."

Link grimaced as the thought of actually speak at an audible volume… he slide from his chair, uneasily, and slid his booted feet to the front of the class. As he stared into those black eyes of his teacher he thought he saw a glimpse of amusement._ 'So, it's funny to watch your students suffer?'_ Link asked, subconsciously. He took the grotesquely yellowed paper in between his pointer and middle finger, snatching it out of Ms. Labrie's hand. The sudden change of attitude in her usually timid student was a shock so the woman yelped as the note was jerked from her hand. The students watched as Link's growing frustration and annoyance grew with interest… his face was contorted in an odd way. Was it anger?

Link grimaced, again, and his voice keep out in a whisper of sarcasm… but, as the class was abnormally quite from their concentration on their fellow student, he was heard pretty clearly. Link's tenor voice echoed in the room, drenched in heavy sarcasm. "Here Ye, Here Ye! Hail the new laws of the great and amazing Queen Labrie! Our stunning Milady has issued forth a new era, one of vast nights of no sleep and actual work from the favored student body. An eight page report will be asked of each and every peasant and lord, or lady. The subject of her required report will be…" The whole room leaned forward… they were clearly interested in Link's little show and what the project would be on."Yourself."

A sudden scream of gasps caught Link's attention and he blushed._ 'Wow… they actually heard me.'_

"MISTER HUDSON! To the Principal!" An annoying screech was heard and Link winced… then 'Queen' Labrie bellowed. "NOOOOW!"

The ten year old bowed his head and dragged his brown hiking boots up the hallway. The sudden emergence into a hall of flickering florescent lights and undetectable buzzing that, apparently, only he heard sent Link's head into a brick wall and back. He had a massive headache and the Principal wasn't going to help.

"Link, this is the hundredth time that I've seen you this year… well, at least enough that I've learned your name." The large brown eyes of a rock like creature smiled down on the blue eyes boy. Daruina was a Goron who had extensive experience with troubled children and so he was nominated from his position of History teacher to Principal.

"I'm sorry, Darunia… it's just… I can't seem to get to sleep at night and…"

"And, what, Link?" The male moved from behind his dark, rich, desk to kneel next to Link. "I want to know what's troubling you."

Link turned and looked deep into his Principal's eyes and to his superior's surprise… he found that Link was actually looking much deeper… or what felt like it. Blue eyes pierced brown ones and found the inner workings of the male, his soul. For what felt like eternity the young man tested him until, finally, he spoke. "You really do want to know, don't you?"

"Oh, it would mean the world to me… you're an amazing kid… and I would hate for you to be troubled so." The Goron ruffled Link's hair and chuckled as Link's smoothed it out with his hands. "So? How about it?"

"O-ok." Link's voice was shaky as he stared deep into the man's eyes. "But, promise not to speak until… until I'm finished."

"I swear on the Holy Trio." A smile cracked across Darunia's rock hard features and he pulled a seat effortlessly over to the young man. "Now…, spill."

Link nodded and his face contorted into a mold of concentration, demanding attention and silence.

"When I was born… my mother didn't want me or couldn't have me. Either way I was placed on the steps of the Temple of Time. The Head Priest there took him under his wing and taught me the ways of peace and worship… as of consequence of his actions I took up the role as an attendant of Faroe, my patron goddess. She greeted me in my sleep and taught me the ways of ancient chivalry… this including, the ways of the sword. By the time I reached the age of seven, I could best the local knights; this inspired me to use my talent to help my village. Then, there came a day when the skies grew black and the wind stirred cold air in the midst of Summer's sweat. Fire erupted from water and scorched the land… waves crashed against the river, drowning many of our people and crops… and the very laws we lived by were broken in the onslaught of panic that ensued in the weeks to follow. I wouldn't see my home for a very long time afterward. Upon seeing the visions of death and nature caused plagued, I decided that I would journey to the very ruler of our land…" Link took this time to ask for a drink of water which he was granted. Link left the room for a split second and brought with him a bottle to fill with the refreshing liquid. As he drank his fill, Darunia took this time to ask a question that had rattled his thoughts.

"Was this ruler… a king by the name of Harkinian?"

Link froze and his eyes shoot to the Goron's face. "……….Yes."

"Please, continue, Link." The Principal waved his hands in a gesturing manner and smiled._ 'Well, well… I've been waiting for you…'_

The boy breathed, deeply, smiled and continued. "Upon my entry of the gates, by my own means, I continued my search for the Throne Room of our sovern King. Needless to say, I wasn't greeted with open arms. The guards rushed me and I cleared them from the room in a matter of seconds… when I demanded an answer from the King, I found only a small voice… Princess Zelda. For information about myself, she gave me my needed answers… she told me to visit Rauru, The Sage of Light, I thanked her and left… later, I would find that our destinies would be forever intertwined in the hands of Fate.

I reached the location of the Sage's home and was surprised at the lack of security precautions around his small cottage… and there was a reason for that. Being of only the age of seven… I was confronted with magick, of which I had not any knowledge of at the time, and lost the first of our many battles to come. He locked me in a cage of vines and commanded me to speak my name. I am of the difficult persona… I would learn later in life when to spit blood at a person and when not to but, at this time I was arrogant and idiotic. He whipped me until my back was disfigured with scars and whelps… I bear them still today." At this moment Principal Darunia held up his hand to stop Link and asked:

"May I see them?"

The lad nodded and undeterred he removed his shirt. Old lashing were etched, cruelly, and viscous marks ripped into his tan skin… horrible stains of flesh on a ten year old's back that rivaled healed wounds of a shark's bite. The Goron frowned… "Do…do they hurt, Link?"

He whispered. "Yes."

"Link… you don't have to continue… I know the rest of your story." Darunia said, weakly. The rocks signifying his face growing a lighter shade of tan.

"No, brother." Link pulled his shirt back down and the innocence that had once clouded his eyes was massacred by the eyes of a seasoned veteran of war. His voice grew dark and he frowned. "You've only heard the bedtime stories."

"So, we're done playing games then, Hero?" The older man stood up and walked behind his desk.

"I was never playing a game… I was just waiting until you asked me to tell you what bothered me… when I went to visit the other Sages… their memories were erased and so I decided that the our time was up and found my place among the mortal."

"That's what I thought you would do… I retained my memory because; I requested it from Din… everyone else choose to have certain facts erased."

Link's face was serious but, a humorous smile tainted his lips. "Do you know why all of you are immortal?"

"No… do you?" The Goron looked into the lad's eyes and smiled.

"I worked out a deal with Din… this was after the death of the King of Evil, Ganon, and I was old enough, then, to deal with her… her price was hefty but I couldn't stand the thought of losing anyone in our Kingdom."

"Link… what was the deal?"

"Everyone in Hyrule that deserved immortality would be immortal… but, as proctors of mortals… that is I could get her to scream my name."

"You slept with a goddess?!"

"Yes, but Zelda was so much better."

"Do what?!!!" The Goron's eyes grew huge as his 'long' lost friend darted out the door.

"Sorry, talk to you later… I got to go to History class!!!"


End file.
